


Crude Drawing

by Jazzy_Cat



Category: Gravity Falls, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Exploring a theory here, Gen, that's all folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_Cat/pseuds/Jazzy_Cat
Summary: Something catches Luz's eyes during one of King's Demon 101 lessons.
Relationships: King & Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 243





	Crude Drawing

During one of King’s lessons on demons, Luz noticed something different hanging on the board King used to display his many demon pictures on. It wasn’t really noticeable or conspicuous, but it caught her eyes nonetheless. From where she sat, it looked like a crude drawing of a yellow triangle with a single eye, a black bow and a top hat, as well as thin arms and legs. Despite the amateurish look to it, Luz couldn’t help but feel strange gazing at it – it almost felt ominous in a sense. The way that eye with the split pupil stared at her made her skin crawl. Still, she couldn’t look away from it.

“...and that is why you should never make a deal with a demon!” King said in a matter of fact tone.

“King?” Luz began, her eyes still glued to the drawing of the strange triangle.

“Yes, Luz? Do you have any questions about demons? I can give you all the information you need!”

Luz rubbed the back of her neck. “Well, kinda… I was wondering what kind of demon that triangle is.”

“What triangle?” King looked puzzled.

“The one you drew yourself? I mean, I can kind of recognize your art style by now.” She said, and then pointed at the drawing.

King’s gaze followed the direction of her finger, and when he looked at the art in question, he let out a laugh.

“Oh, that one? That’s a...a...” He paused for a moment, his eyes narrowing. “You know, it’s a… I actually don’t know.”

Luz quirked an eyebrow. “What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I don’t know!” King said, looking frustrated.

“Okay...” Luz began. “But then how do you know it’s a demon?”

“I just do, Luz, because there’s no way the mighty KING wouldn’t know!” He declared loudly, but then lowered his voice again. “I just don’t know what kind it is.”

“I thought you had knowledge of every demon in existence.”

“Well!” King began. “As much as I would like to, I don’t! This demon is just something I draw regularly. In fact, I have tons of drawings of this weird triangle guy!”

“You do? Why?” Luz asked, curious.

“I’m kind of getting tired of saying _‘I don’t know’_! This demon is just vaguely familiar to me.” King sat down on the table and crossed his little legs, his equally small arms holding the drawing he just ripped from the board. He stared at it intensely. “I just feel like whenever I’m looking at it, I’m on the verge of remembering something...something important.” He mumbled.

“Omigosh, mystery past!” Luz exclaimed, feeling very excited.

King stood back up and threw the drawing away. Luz caught it.

“Well, I’m sure it was one of my amazing minions back when I was at full power and the MIGHTY KING OF DEMONS!”

Luz chuckled. “Yeah, that’s probably it.” She said, playing along. She stood up too and stretched.

“It’s been fun, King, but I gotta go. I promised to meet up with Willow and Gus later this evening!”

King looked like he had been struck. “What?! But we just started!” He shouted, stomping his cute little paw on the table.

Luz cooed and picked him up to snuggle. “Aww, you know I love you King. You can teach me all about demons again tomorrow, and I’ll be sure to pay extra attention!”

King sulked in her arms. “I don’t know...”

Luz smiled. “Plus, I’ll buy you a muffin on the way back.”

“Make that two.”

“Deal.”

“Hah!” King exclaimed. “Weren’t you paying attention before? Never make a deal with a demon! Unless it’s me, that doesn’t count.”

“Of course, you sweet little munchkin. I’ll be back later. Tell Eda!”

“Yeah yeah.”

As Luz left, she pocketed the drawing she had caught earlier. She sincerely hoped its foreboding appearance wasn’t a bad omen, but oh well.

How scary could a triangle be?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the theory that King is Bill Cipher (reincarnated), but feel free to interpret it another way. I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading!


End file.
